Law enforcement agencies are increasingly equipping their law enforcement officers with portable recording devices. Such law enforcement agencies may have policies mandating that their law enforcement officers use these portable recording devices to record their interactions with the public, to better serve and protect the public from improper policing, as well as protect law enforcement officers from false allegations of police misconduct. In some examples, law enforcement officers may use data recorded by a portable recording device to annotate incident report forms. However, the task of generating incident forms from individual instances of multimedia captured by a portable recording device can be a laborious task that requires a significant time commitment from a law enforcement officer, detracting from their other official duties.